


Velociraptor Slash Fiction

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet grew out of a journalist using the phrase "Jurassic Park velociraptor slash fiction," apparently without realizing what some of those words meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velociraptor Slash Fiction

As they feasted on the dismembered corpse of one of the researchers, the pair of velociraptors chanced to look up at each other. Yellow reptilian eyes met yellow reptilian eyes, and velociraptor #50847 shyly licked a smear of blood off the corner of her maw. Velociraptor #50852's eyes widened, and an electric charge, much like that of the dinosaur-containment fence they'd managed to scale, passed between them. They stopped chewing. Velociraptor #50852 swallowed nervously before leaning in to tentatively nuzzle velociraptor #50847, to which the latter responded enthusiastically, nipping at velociraptor #50852's lower jaw. The smell of pheromones permeated the air, adding to the delicious smell of carnage.

The next moment, out of the corners of their eyes, both caught sight of a sudden clumsy movement that could only belong to one of the feckless humans. The velociraptors looked at each other, and an understanding passed between them. Whatever the new and lovely discovery of their mutual attraction meant, it would have to wait until after they had dispatched their prey. They turned, as one, and gave chase.


End file.
